Crayola color story for LittleNessie12
by Mischeif never fully managed
Summary: the colors are in the chapter title, sam will post her's after these two. WHoot! T to be safe. The only reason i'm not erasing this is cuz it's Paine's
1. Violet

PAINE HERE!!!!!! I'm sorry Nessie, i said i had my single but i acctually have my version of me and sam's statment for this joint one. She hasn't read it over yet and i don't know what she has for it, but I'm posting this any way. I'm gunna finish my single and then post it after this one. SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *HUMS* a typing we will go, a typing we will go, High ho the dairy oh, a typing we will go!!!

I traveled through London, occasionally stopping in a town on my way to the Volturi. This town though, this one made me really stop. Made me look around, made me observe, if only long enough to notice the girl standing in the rain by a bed of roses, Violet roses. Her thick, heavy hair was plastered to her head from the rain, Her jacket was old the arms pushed up past her elbows. The girls shoulders shook, weather from cold or tears, I didn't know. As I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder, she accepted the comfort of a stranger. She was indeed crying, I learned as she turned to me and buried her face in my neck and her hands in my jacket. I stroked her hair and back and murmured in her ear.

"It's okay, it's alright," After some time she responded, her tears having subsided slightly.

"No, no it's not." Her arms tightened around my torso, like she was thinking of what wasn't right. I pulled back from the beautiful girl, wondering what could be wrong, wondering who could be cruel enough to hurt her.

"What's wrong my _Bellissimo Bambino_(Beautiful Child)?" This beauty spoke in such clean, practiced Italian.

"_Tutto mio strano amico, tutto_(Everything my strange friend, everything)."

"Who could have done this to you, _uno con tale Bellezza_(one with such Beauty)?"

"I brought it upon myself." Her voice filled with remorse as she pull me close again and buried deeper into my chest.

"How could you?" She pulled back, looking me in the face, question in her gaze, tears dried

"I ran when I should have stayed, froze when I should have moved, and saved myself when I should have saved others."

"But you here _mio bambino_(my child), you are here."

"But I-"

"Your alive. That's what maters."

"But it's not Fair!! My two best friend, My parents, are dead! If I hadn't-" The tears were leaking from her beautiful brown eyes. I wiped away the new tears.

"But you did, and now you can't change that. What you can do, is to live life like they would have wanted you to. _tutto puoi fare mio puoi fare_(It is all you can do my child. All you can do.)." I crushed her back to me, "Don't regret _mio bambino_(my child), Live. Live like there still here, Live with there love in your heart and let it spill over to all. Do that for them, for what they've done for you." Her shoulders were shaking. I began to rub her back in slow, soothing circles. When the rain subsided she pulled back and spoke again,

"_Grazie, sconosciuto, grazie poich tu conforto e saggezza. Posso chiedere di tuo famoso_(Thank you, stranger, thank you for you comfort and wisdom. May I ask of your name)?"

"Anthony Masen. _Posso sapere il tuo_(May I know yours)?" My beauty smiled, lighting the world.

"Hermione Granger."

"_Piacere verso venuto a contatto di tu_(Pleasure to met you) Hermione, _piacere_(pleasure)."


	2. Blue

**Sorry Nessie1 everything waz really hectic & I know that's no excuse but I'm still very sorry for not posting this in time. I feel like such a beyotch now. This is me saying sorry. Here it is…Blue by Sam Riddle**

Blue. The only color Edward Anthony Masen saw. Blue were the bushes outside his apartment. Blue were his high-tops. Blue were his peers jeering at him.

It wasn't always like that. Edward had a life & friends. But it all came crashing down. It wasn't his fault his girlfriend, Tanya, had moved. It wasn't his fault he became sad. It wasn't his fault his friends left him. It wasn't his fault everyone decided he was below them, though he was smarter than all of them combined.

But it was his fault that he started wearing black. It was his fault he isolated himself. It was his fault he let people keep him down.

Edward walked to his car, that he saw as blue. He wouldn't even be able to tell you the real color of it. Not that anyone would talk to him.

Then he heard cat-calls & looked up. Suddenly…Everything was basked in a warm yellow. Everything was beautiful & perfect.

Because walking down the parking lot with red gorgeous cheeks, was a new girl. Her chocolate brown hair was trying to hide her face…but was failing.

He didn't know who she was…but he loved her.


	3. Red

**This is Paine's story but it's sam talking. SORRY PAINE!!! I'm just writing to let LittleNessie12 know that it is my fault that this story, which is Paine's got delayed for being put up because of me. Again, Nessie...Paine I AM SO SORRY!!!**

Red REALLY isn't my color. And it just HAS to be one of Gryfindors colors. In my more Vain moments, I wondered if I should have been a Slytherin, Based purely on the fact that I look good in Green. I was supposed to be a boy, so my mother got non-neutral baby cloths, cloths obviously meant for boys. When I turned out to be a girl, my mother claimed that she did it to keep girlish tendencies from being forced on me. It was a lie, but it _was_ good cover-up. I got my Brains form my father. Anyway, Back to why Red isn't my color. I've been give the choice between wearing Red or Goldy-Yellow. And as much as Red isn't my color. Yellow, of any caliber, is _much _worse. And why, you ask, am I being forced to choose? Well, it's spirt day. Dumbledore, the dear, decided to participate, & make wizard students follow in a few muggle traditions. Yay. This particular day everyone has to wear one of there house colors, and ONLY ONE. and evey thing you were has to be said color. EVERY THING. you'd even have to charm your shoes to match. And if you can't do that complex of magic, you have to figure out something else. And we cant change out of our solid color till the day is over. We were to wear our one tone outfits all day. 24-hours. YUCK!


End file.
